Twilights Kiss
by NawtyBuffy
Summary: Nothing to do with Twilight. The Slayer is captured and taken to the Master, William the Bloody. His intent is to find the secret to the slayer line and end it for good. Will he succeed and what will happen if he does? Adult content throughout.
1. Cornered and Captured

1. Cornered and Captured

Some nights you just know that you should not have gone out. Nights like this one. Unfortunately Buffy had no choice. She felt the calling and had to answer it. She cannot ignore it. If she does, people die.

She was running through streets, chased by a pack of four werewolves after taking out the lead hunter. The large grey wolf was gaining on her. One slip, one misplaced foot and they would be upon her. It wasn't anywhere near dawn and Buffy was running out of places to try and outrun them without endangering others. Her throat was dry and ached, her lungs burned with the effort of feeding tired limbs the oxygen they silver stake was clasped tightly within her fist in case they managed to gain on her. She wondered how large the warehouse district was, it seemed endless. It felt as though she had been going round in circles for hours.

One wolf howled loudly and stopped, the others seemed to slow to a trot, not that Buffy did, she kept her furious pace. Buffy glanced backwards and saw them begin to stalk her from behind, stepping foot over foot as if something were holding them back. They all snarled while they paced back and forth. Buffy took the chance she was given and turned the next corner and ran into something hard. Hands gripped her biceps to keep her upright. Instinct kicked in and she bought her arms up to knock the support away and dropped into a defensive stance. If the wolves behind her were hesitant, then whoever this was, he wasn't human.

"Whoa! Hey! Is that anyway to thank me for saving you? "

Buffy looked up and saw his golden eyes. Now her night was complete. Still, one vampire was better than a pack of werewolves.

"Saving me? I'm sure you intend to do just that. " She couldn't keep the sarcasm from slipping was her though. Faced with her enemy and it spilt from her like blood from an open gauging on her situation, could be very soon.

"I have no intention of harming you, slayer. " Buffy raised a brow. So he knew who she was. A growl from the wolves made her look back. She truly was stuck between a rock and four hard places. " I'd know who you are from your scent and the power that radiates from you, as they do, too. It is a scent that humans can't detect, it is what draws us to you. "

He was beginning to disturb her, like a stalker or something.

"Look, thanks for the save and it was great getting to know you, but I have to get gone before the littlest hobo and his three friends decide that I'm too tasty to let a vampire stop them from having a midnight snack. "

Buffy stepped around him and found her arm caught in his grip.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go. "

She raised the silver stake and his other hand held the wrist that was poised to strike. Instinct kicked in and Buffy caught him in the mouth with a left handed punch. He caught that too and then sucked on his bloody lip. He smiled wickedly.

" I'll let you get away with that one, do not strike me again or I will be forced to hurt you. Now be a good girl and put the stake down. "

"No chance. " Her grip on the stake tightened and she stiffened in his hands. He shrugged and in a move so fast she didn't see it coming, he hit her .

Now that Buffy had one hand free, she could fight back. His large frame made it easy for her to attack him. Buffy's punches and kicks hit home and soon had him staggering backwards. Not that his efforts didn't connect with her, they smell of her blood had the werewolves baying again and they were closer, she could feel vampire backed away a few steps and raised a hand to call a stop to the battle.

"Wait, please. "

Buffy fell into a defensive pose and narrowed her eyes, not trusting him.

" I was sent to bring you back to the master. My orders were to bring you back unharmed. " His face smoothed out and his fangs retracted .

"Who are you and who's your master ? "

"_The_ Master, not just mine. My name is Angel and The Master, he is William the Bloody. "

"Aurelians. Damn it ! "

He smirked and seemed to relax more. Buffy straightened up but kept the stake visible.

"What is he doing here? Stupid question I guess. To kill his fourth slayer and take control of the city? "

"Perhaps? He doesn't tell me much, only what he needs to. Now please, come with me and I promise you'll be unharmed. "

Buffy laughed. "You expect me to give myself up just like that? Have you ever met a slayer before? "

"Yes, once. Five minutes before William drained her of her life. I'd like to remind you that I'm the one stopping the problems behind you from tearing you apart, so the way I see it, you don't have a lot of choice here. "

She closed her eyes. True words. She could either go with him or face the four hungry lycanthropes. Lesser of two evils, she chose the vampire.

"Fine, lead on . I'm warning you, you so much as flash a fang my way and you'll be dust in the wind. " The wolves were following behind at a safe distance so she had no choice but to stay with Angel and not take a chance at getting away.

She had expected to walk to the masters lair but the vampire lead her to his car. He triggered the remote locking system and slid into the drivers seat with Buffy close behind him. The werewolves howled loudly and raced to the car, uset at losing their prey. Angel looked back in the rear view at the approaching wolves and smirked.

"Seatbelt, please. "

Buffy frowned and gave thoughts to giving the vampire a piece of her mind, when Angel floored the accelorator. Tyres screamed and she was thrown back in the passenger sear, leaving a fog of burned rubber and salivating wolves behind them. Buffy righted herself in her seat and quickly put on the seatbelt.

She had no clue where they were. The car had shot passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign a while ago and now there was nothing but the inky blue sky for her to focus on. The car was silent except the occasional rev from the engine and the trees and bushes that hit the exterior. He must have been driving for an hour when he slowed and turned down a long drive. Buffy watched eagerly as a huge wood and glass building came into view and lit up a large meadow. As Angel drove up to the building, an automatic garage door opened and he drove in slowly.

The building was modern. Buffy shook her head, getting a sideways glance from Angel. It was all wood and glass. Either William the Bloody had a death wish, or he had a sick sense of humor.

"Glass ? " I asked as I frowned.

"Necro-tempered, " Angel explained.

"Oh, right. " What was she supposed to say to that? " Better than a crypt or castle, I guess. "

"Crypts and castles? How very stereotypical of you. " But he gave a small laugh.

Angel nodded and then held the door into the building open for her.

Buffy was now truly in the belly of the beast. Vampires wandered around, some wore a breast plate of sorts. Guards, she guessed. Those that had their backs to her turned and drew back their lips in a snarl. Buffy's senses were heightened to the point of it being painful, her nerves seemed to vibrate making her feel tense. Angel lead the way towards a set of large wood doors. Angel held them open for her to step through and closed them behind her. William the Bloody obviously liked luxury. The room was pale cream with large modern art hung on the walls, glass and gilt tables littered the room, all with aniquities placed on them. Buffy took a deep breath and stepped forward and waited for Angel to lead the way. She heard voices and Angel took her arm.

"This way Slayer. "


	2. Imprisoned

2. Imprisoned.

"This way Slayer. "

Angels grip was tighter than it had been earlier and Buffy hissed as he pulled her forward and farther into the room. The room itself was L shaped and they walked into the larger, more open part. It was now that she could see who the voices belonged to. Sat at the head of a large table, flanked by two women, one blond the other raven haired, was William the Bloody.

Buffy swallowed hard and her eyes widened. She knew who he was, she had read countless books, well not books more like encyclopedias, on all the master vampires in the world but not one of them had contained a picture or illustration of him. She was not expecting him to be so young and handsome. Buffy had imagined him being bald, bat faced and his face permanently shifted to that of his demon. Instead, he was pale, naturally, he had sharp angular cheekbones and a maculine jaw with eyes so blue summer skies would have envied him.

A sharp tug on her arm pulled her out of her reverie, she frowned and looked up to meet the hard glare coming from Angel. Buffy pulled her arm back from his hold and shrugged her top back into place. Angel urged her forward and growled low in his chest when she mumbled something.

"Master, I have captured the Slayer as requested. " He announced with pride.

William, or Spike as he was commonly called, looked up from the papers in front of him and hardened his lips. He wasn't happy. His eyes narrowed as his gaze went from Angel to the slayer.

" You left her armed? Are you really that bloody stupid? " He yelled, then quieter, " What the hell am I saying! "

Two vampires with the chest plates on, stepped to either side of the slayer and held her while Angel disarmed her. Once she was clear of weapons, she was ushered forward. Spike took the few steps that separated them and breathed in deeply. Buffy met his eyes and stared at him, hatred rolled from her.

"So you're the one giving me and mine so much bloody trouble? Such a tiny scrap of a girl. How is it that you house all that power. "

Angel moved to stand behind Spike, the two women took their places at his sides as they had at the table. Buffy looked at each in turn and then looked straight at Spike.

"And you're the new pain in my ass? I thought you would be taller, " Buffy replied with a smirk.

Spike sighed, exhaling through his nose. " Girls got spunk. Let's see how far that gets you here? " He looked behind her at the guards and spoke. " Take her to her room. "

He turned his back to her and walked back to his seat, the vampire women following him. Angel followed the guards as they left the room .

"I'll take her from here. " The guards let her go and stood back.

Angel again took her arm and marched her towards the darker part of the entrance hall. From there, he walked her through a fully equipped kitchen and down a set of stairs. At the foot of the stairs was a large solid steel door, which he opened. Hisses, growls and whispers echoed in the dark as Angel lead her passed barred cells. Buffy's eyes strained to see into each as she passed them but Angel quickened his pace. Finally a barred door, held open by another plated guard, blocked their path. Angel forced her into the cell and nodded at the guard. He closed and locked the door.

" The bars are enforced to hold you by magicks, so don't bother with trying to escape. The doorway is also barred by magicks. You can only walk out of or enter the cell when we want you to. You will remain here until the Master says so. Goodnight slayer. "

Buffy watched through the bars as Angel walked back out the way they had come in. The heavy steel door creaked as it was closed behind him. She sighed, trying to focus as she looked at her surroundings and beyond. Light was limited and Buffy held her hands out in front of her as she explored her cell. There seemed to be a cot of some description, with blankets, although she loathed the thought of using them, in the corner. She doubted they were soft and freshly laundered. Her eyes adjusted to the dark a little more and she could make out shapes and outlines now. There appeared to be a bucket in one corner, she screwed up her nose in disgust at it and sat down on the cot.

" I can smell you..... such sweet blood. "

The voice sounded strange, like someone that had no teeth, or too many. Buffy brought her knees up and rested her head on them. She hoped that Giles and her friends noticed her absence soon and looked for her. A low growl made her jump and look hard through the darkness for the source. Across the room a large hairy body slammed against the bars and growled. A werewolf was trying hard to break free of its confines. Buffy shrunk back as far as she could and wished that this was all some elaborate nightmare.

The door to the room opened and growls and snarls filled the air. Whips cracked and then Buffy heard the tell tale crackle of a tazer being used followed by whimpers.

"That will teach the dog... "

Another laughed, " Yeah, still the Master will be pleased that they did as they were told. "

" Get in there you fucking hairy beast, " the first Vampire growled as he forced the stricken wolf into a cage.

The wolf fell forwards, hitting its snout on the bar and then the concrete floor and laid still. Whoever it was, once it morphed back to human, would wake up with injuries from the fall. Buffy then realized that the wolves had been used to capture her. She knew why vampires hunted her, she wasn't a fool, but never before had a vampire, alone or in a clan, hunted her for capture. It was all about the fight, the thrill of the hunt for both her and the vampire, so what could the Master want her for and why go to all the trouble of hunting her with wolves?

She looked aroundagain. This room, the cells, didn't seem to fit with the house above. The house, well more like a mansion, was modern in style while she was in a dungeon that was straight from medieval times. Again she looked around her cell and beyond. The stone walls were darkened from damp and mosses and mould grew in patches. The floor was poured concrete that had rust staining from blood that had been poorly cleaned up. The dungeon was severely lacking in anything that she could use as a weapon. The bed was metal and screwed into the floor with huge bolts, the bucket was plastic. They had really thought of everything! _ ' A slayer is a weapon, Buffy, against the scourge of evil that is drawn to the hellmouth.'_ She heard the words her watcher had told her when she had first been called and snorted, she hardly believed them now. How could she when she was sat in a cell waiting to see what fate would befall her. Oh, she would fight, for that was her nature, she just didn't see where it would get her.

Buffy stood from her cot and tested the strength of the bars, pulling on them and yanking them down hard. They stayed and resisted her tries at bending or breaking them. Determining that they would hold her weight, Buffy held the bar that was horizontal and at a height that would allow her to do pull ups and started the exercise. She would push herself to keep herself at peak fitness, and go through the motions of training as her watcher had taught her, no matter how long she remained trapped here, although she hoped her friends and watcher would have her free soon.

Angelus sat on a plush overstuffed couch, his feet up on a glass table looking relaxed and as arrogant as ever. The door to his room swung open and Dru swayed in, her movements were slow and methodical, like dancing.

"The master is very cross. You have displeased him my Angel. "

Angelus rolled his eyes and removed his boots from the table and leaned forward. "Dru? What is it I have done this time? "

Drusilla twisted her torso and put a finger to her lips, " Shhh. " She beckoned him to follow her which he did with a huff of unneeded breath. He walked the corridors behind her until they came to the room that he had last seen the Master in. The door closed behind him and he watched as guards left the room. Darla and Dru stood in their places at Williams side.

"You sent for me? " Angelus questioned

The look of anger on Williams face increased as Angelus spoke and smirked. William stood and raised his chin as he looked Angelus up and down. "Where have you put the slayer? "

Angelus frowned, "Where we usually put our prisoners, in a cell. "

"You put her down there with the monsters that she hunts? " William shook his head, "Do you know what that does to a slayer? "

He stalked forward, advancing on Angelus, who shook his head and answered, "No. "

"Well, I'll tell you shall I? " William spat, "It torments them, drives them mad, It makes them wild and harder to control. "

"But you intend to kill her so I don't see why it should be a problem. " Angelus answered back, his shoulders stiff and back rigid.

"Don't tell me what I do or do not intend to do! " the Master yelled and turned away . " As a matter of fact, I want to keep this one. She has survived for a decade and thwarted every foe she has every come up against. I want to know how and why. I want to know her strength and find her weaknesses. I have great plans for her, Angelus. Now! You will accompany me down to her cell and move her to her room. "

Angelus simply nodded and walked out of the room, William hot on his heels.

Buffy ignored the snarls and growls coming from the cells around her as she counted out each push up she did. Her body ached and not just from the physical exercise. Her guts knotted and her muscles were tense. Her nerves thrummed and her head pounded. Buffy didn't even look up as the dungeon door opened and two strong signatures entered. She blew out as she bent down for another push up and saw the feet of two men stop outside her cage.

"Get up! " a voice commanded.

She stopped half way through her lift momentarily at the gruff order and then dipped down again, pushing back up before he spoke again.

"I told you to stop! "

Buffy knelt up and wiped her hands down her trousers. She was hot and sweat dripped down her face, her back and her chest. She removed her top and used it to wipe the sweat from her body, leaving her in just a white vest. She threw the top onto her cot and then looked over her shoulder. She retreated into the darker part of her cell and turned to face the men.

"And you are? "

William stepped closer to the cell. " I am William the Bloody, Master of Sunnydale. "

" Really? Wow! Should I bow? " she chuckled

Williams jaw tensed. He signaled for his guards to open the door to her cell, "Cuff her. "

The guards entered and held her as she struggled against them, one slipped a set of metal cuffs onto her wrists and then retreated. Angelus leaned against the cells bars and watched. Most of the guards walked out and stood back as the Master entered. Buffy struggled and twisted herself against the two remaining guards.

William now stood before her, appraising his slayer with hungry eyes. She was thin, wiry, built for the kill and yet, she still had a feminine softness to her. His eyes wandered up past her hips and waist and settled on her breast and then her neck. Not a scar blemished the slender column and it pleased him. She was unsullied by anothers bite. Finally their eyes met.

One side of his lips moved up into a sly smile. She didn't like it. "Follow me. "

Buffy wriggled and twisted in the guards arms as they pushed and pulled her along with them as they followed their master. Angel shrugged off the bars to her cell and came up behind her. He watched as she struggled and with flared nostrils, took in her scent. She was different to the other slayers that he had met. There was something unique about her, something he could not place. Her signature strengthened and caused the Master to stop in his tracks by the door to the dungeon. Angel felt her call and staggered, as did the guards. William turned, his eyes glowing like embers and snarled.

" Stop whatever the bloody hell you are doing, right now. "

Buffy frowned, she hadn't realized that she had been doing anything other than trying to fight off the guards that held her. "I've no idea what you're talking about. "

William shot forward, his hand reaching out and closing around her throat with bruising force. Buffy stiffened and stretched her neck to accommodate his hand. Their eyes met, defiance and hatred in hers, intrigue and anger in his.

" You need to understand something, your life is in my hands, " to prove the point, William crushed her windpipe making her struggle under his hold and making her choke. Her eyes rolled and he loosened his hold on her, " I don't want to kill you, just yet anyway, doesn't mean I won't. The way I understand it is, one slayer dies another gets all chosen. "

"Not anymore. " She rasped, her throat sore from being crushed.

William frowned, she had to be lying. He let her go and took a step back. "You lie. "

Buffy coughed and then laughed. "Why would I? What purpose would it serve? You intend to kill me at some point, you just said as much. " She watched him absorb the information.

Angel stepped around the guards and took Williams arm, pulling him out through the dungeons door. The fact that his Master allowed him to do such a thing proved how this new information had stunned him. Angel faced William and leaned close, with a hushed voice said, " Master, I have read of such a thing. A prophecy. "

William's attention was caught. "A prophecy you say? And you know of this how? "

"The Book of the Damned and the Watchers Council, " he stated proudly. " Before I joined you I met a demon that had tried to translate the Book, anyway, I read some of his translations and in one part it mentions the slayer line. The Watchers Council housed a book of their own that tells the history of the slayer. There was a passage ....... "

Angel paused, waiting for the Masters reaction. William continued to look at him, waiting for the rest of the information. He sighed "Well? Tell me what the passage said. " he demanded, his voice harsh.

"It said that to carry on the slayer line, a slayer must only house the essence for a short time. If the slayer carries the essence for too long, it bonds with the host and the girl becomes... "

"Becomes what exactly? " William interrupted.

"A hybrid, thus ending the slayer line. If it bonds with one girl then the slayer line ends as its essence cannot pass on to the next slayer in waiting upon the others death. " Angel watched his Master for a reaction.

William gave a brief nod to Angel and then turned to look at the slayer. "How long has she been a slayer? "

" Over a decade. "

"How long did the watchers council say that one girl should carry the slayer essence for? "

"Three years maximum. If they are called at fifteen as most are, and they are still active at eighteen then they perform a ritual called the cruciumendum. "

William looked back at Angel at the familiar ritual. "I have heard of it, in fact I took part in one. She was a witty thing, she was my fourth slayer. Come, it seems that I have an extraordinary slayer on my hands, one that we best deal with now so we can find out all we can about her. " William motioned for the guards to bring the slayer through and to follow him back up into the mansion.


	3. Truths and Discoveries

3. Truths and Discoveries.

William lead the way through the mansion towards the main stairs and started to climb them without so much as a glance back. Buffy tried to watch everything that was happening around her, but it was if her mind was on sensory overload. What she could not understand was why he was now moving her into what she presumed was a normal room. Why attempt to keep the killer of your kind, your greatest enemy, in a room that wouldn't be as secure as the cell they were in? She only hoped that were true, it would give her a better chance at escape.

William finally stopped outside a room that had carved wood doors. William stood watching her, his eyes narrowed, she met his gaze and narrowed hers. His expression changed then, a ghost of a smile reaching his lips. This slayer intrigued him like no other. Oh he knew what she was thinking, that the room would be an easy way out. He raised his chin at Angel and the larger vampire swung both doors open before standing back to let William and the rest of the party enter. Angel closed the doors and then stood by the window.

The room was plush, comfortable and dare she think it, beautiful. The large bed sat against a wall that was carved dark wood, the same design that decorated the doors. The windows stretched across one wall, of course it was dark now, reflecting only herself back, but come the morning it would give her a view. The rest of the room was a deep magenta in colour with accents of creams and golds. It was hardly the prison she expected.

William walked to the bed and sat down, patting the bed beside him. A guard pushed her towards him and retreated to where Angel stood, by the doors. Buffy remained standing .

"If I were going to drain you dry pet, I would have before now. Now sit. "

Buffy took a deep breath and held her stance. His jaw tensed and he sniffed.

" I said. Sit! "

A guard moved forward but with a glare from his Master, stopped.

William got up and stood before her, his toes almost touching hers. Being that he was taller meant that he looked down at her. She met his furious gaze with one of her own.

"I'm not used to anyone defying me in this way, " he snarled.

"Get used to it. " she bit back.

And then he did something that she did not expect. He laughed and took a step back. "Magnificent isn't she? "

Buffy frowned and watched as he walked around the room, his laughter dying down until he was left with just a smile on his face. He looked back at her, any evidence of his amusement gone.

"I said. Sit. "

Buffy contemplated whether she should or not and in that split second, he moved to her side with all his preternatural speed, and then picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She bounced once and then raised her head, stunned, and looked at him. Buffy struggled to right herself on the bed and sat up.

William sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her and began to talk.

"This room had the same wards and spells as the cell did. There is no way out of here unless I say so. " He played with the edge of the quilt. " Meals will be served to you three times a day. "

"Why are you keeping me here like this? I thought you wanted me dead? "

"I won't lie to you, I did. " William looked over his shoulder at her. She had bought her knees up under her chin and watched him nervously. " But I changed my mind. You...... fascinate me. "

"Great, so now I'm like your pet or something, " she muttered.

William smirked, liking that thought. " Uncuff her. "

Angel came forward and took off the cuffs that had kept her bound. She rubbed at her sore wrists and stared at her captor. He watched as she slowly rose from the bed.

"Aren't you worried that I'll stake you? "

"No, " he replied.

Her eyes flitted to the doors and she bolted for them, throwing them open and charged through. Or she would have. Her body hit something that felt solid, ungiving and she landed on her ass, on the floor, staring up at the door in confusion, seeing nothing but the hall and the house beyond it.

"Like I said. The room has a few spells cast on it. What you have just encountered is a force field similar to that which keeps a vampire from entering a humans abode. We just tinkered with it a little. The concept is very much the same though. Instead of keeping vampires out, it keeps slayers in. "

The guards lifted her from her spot on the floor . She pulled herself from their grasps and walked back to the center of the met her. " The same spell protects the windows, so no trying to break them to escape. As for staking any vampire that enters, you can't, it's physically impossible. Angel? "

He beckoned him with his finger. Angel stood before her and, knowing what William wanted, opened his shirt and held it away from his chest. William took a stake from an inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Buffy. "Try to stake him. " He grinned wickedly.

Buffy watched the look of fear cross Angels face and hesitated before looking at William again. "Go ahead, I assure you, you can't kill him, not in here anyway. "

Buffy raised the stake and plunged it forwards. It hit his chest and shattered, as if made from the thinnest of glass, falling from her hand and his chest like powder.

"H.. How? "

William laughed at her. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you... Come. We have something to discuss now that the show is over. "

He sat on the overstuffed couch and brushed some of the stakes residue off of his jeans. "Leave us, " he barked at the guards and Angel. They left, closing the doors behind themselves.

Buffy sat down, leaving a huge gap between her and William. He watched as she fidgeted under his gaze.

" How much do you know of your origins? "

She shrugged. He sighed.

" So your watcher didn't tell you the history of the slayer? "

"Some. Mostly the basics I think. "

"Vampire, stake, dust, no doubt. "

She nodded.

"Hmmm... Have you ever been curious to know where you come from, the beginnings of your ...... demon "

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon. " she growled out through gritted teeth.

This made him more intrigued. Seems he had touched upon a sore point with her. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

" We all stem from then Buffy, even you. The slayer was born from a demon. One that was forced to inhabit a human girl to stop the plague of evil from rising and taking over the world. "

"That's bullshit and you know it. "

William stood and walked over to the window. His wolves prowled the grounds and bayed as they looked up at him. He smiled.

" Tomorrow I shall prove it to you. We will provide you with books and scrolls that I have searched for across the globe. "

"Why? Why would you do that? "

He turned back to her, his hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cigarettes and then lit one. He shook another up and offered it to her. She shook her head and waited for him to answer.

" You want the truth? " She nodded. "Fine. We have discovered that a slayer can only carry the essence, the demon that makes you what you are, for a certain amount of time. If she survives past that time the essence bonds with her and the girl, the slayer, becomes a hybrid. "

He could see her absorbing the information, could see when she finally understood what he was saying.

"How long? " Buffy whispered

"Three years. "

"Oh god! " she sat back and then forward. The realization that she was this so called hybrid hit her full on, tilting her world off its axis. " You could be wrong.... the books, the .. the scrolls... they could be filled with lies.... "

"Buffy? I can assure you, Its true. I have scholars working on them as we speak and so far it appears to be true. "

Tears hung on her lashes and her eyes were wide with fear. Any fear she had of being captured by William the Bloody had gone. Now all she could think about was her future and what that meant for her. Slowly she slid to the edge of the couch and stood, walking to him without blinking, her face bland and showing no emotions. When she reached him, she let out a howl and raised her fists, hitting him blindly on the chest and arms.

"Kill me! Kill me .. Kill me, please! " Buffy begged as she sank to the floor, gripping onto his jacket and taking him down with her.

His face morphed as his anger at being hit rose within him and yet, as he sank to the floor with this tiny girl, this slayer, he couldn't help but wrap her in his arms and rock her soothingly.

A/N:- Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far. Hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you thinking :)


	4. Facing Facts

4. Facing Facts

William held the slayer to his chest and slid an arm under her knees. He rose, not affected by her weight at all, and carried her to the bed. Her sobs had slowed and she had been quiet for a while now. He wasn't going to analyze why he was being considerate. His excuse would be because he needed her whole, undamaged, be it physically, mentally or emotionally.

Her mind was racing, so many questions, so many emotions. She registered the fact that she was being carried towards the bed and that William was now placing her down onto it like she was something fragile.

She wasn't. She was the Slayer.

And just like that, the calm that had existed within her, between them, was broken.

"Back off! "

William looked at her, shocked by her outburst, and let out a disbelieving snort. "'Scuse me? "

"I may not be able to stake you, but I'm pretty sure I could still kick your ass, so I said, Back. Off! "

Oh he liked her, her spirit slayer had a fire within her that he hadn't seen before. "So confident, love? " He raised a brow and tilted his head. "If that's the case then why haven't you tried before now? "

William took a step closer to the bed, now only a step away from he edge and watched as she slid and got to her feet. She glared at him, her anger vivid and almost touchable. He waited for the blow he was expecting and yet, was still shocked when her powerful fist collided with his nose. William blocked her other arm as it swung up to hit him and back-handed her, sending her back onto the bed, looking up at him. He massaged his nose and wiped the line of blood from his upper lip.

"Feel better now you got that out of your system? " He asked.

Buffy leaned up on her elbows and stared at him as he walked towards her, menacing in his fury. William bent over her, flattening her to the mattress and put one hand beside her head, he leaned down almost face to face with her.

"Raise your hand to me again and I'll have you put back in the cell until you rot. "

He watched as she controlled her breathing, trying not to let him see how his close proximity was affecting her. He could smell it, her fear, the adrenaline and the faint musk that she exuded, the musk that had affected Angel and the guards in the cells.

It sang to him, called upon his demon to recognize her for what she was. It did affect him, but William the Bloody did not get to be the Master by being weak. He could control himself and would not fall under her spell. William had to know why she had this power, wanted to know what affect it would have on him if he ever gave himself over to it. Not that he intended to.

Perhaps tomorrow he would find out. He would find a hapless minion and subject it to this, to this power of hers and study the affects. Afterall, the minion could be sacrificed. He could not.

"I suggest you rest, you have a rather busy day tomorrow. I will come for you at nine a.m. Be ready! "

William pushed himself up off the bed and away from her. He took long strides to the bedroom doors, smirking. Tomorrow the tests would begin after she had found out the truth of her origins.

His stride was long, powerful and purposeful as he made his way to the library. He had to put as much distance as he could between himself and the slayer. He had felt her power radiate from her and wrap around him as he held her. He had felt it warm his skin and it caused him to breath heavier. He had sensed her sorrow, her fear and her anger and knew, instinctively that it was her emotions that fuelled her power. He'd had to leave before he couldn't have fought against it, it had already caused a moment of weakness in him, in which he had taken her into his arms.

Dalton, his scholar, sat at a long dark wood table surrounded by books. The scrolls were stretched on muslin frames so that Dalton could read them at ease. He looked up from the book he was reading and flinched as his master entered and slammed the door, hard.

"Tell me you have made some progress, mate. M'not in the mood for excuses either. " He brushed a hand over his hair and let it rest at the base of his neck. He was tense now, the slayer had wound him up tight and he needed a release. He needed answers.

"Well, I have translated some of the texts on the scroll and some of the Book of the Damned. " Dalton shuffled some loose pages and handed them to William. " It isn't much, so far, sir. What I have translated is interesting though. As you can see, it tells how the slayer was created in the beginning, even tells us which demon was used. "

William looked up from the pages, intrigued. "And? "

"Succubus. "

Williams eyes widened. That explained the emotional tie to her power and her strength. "Interesting. Good work, keep it up. I'll be bringing the slayer with me tomorrow morning at nine, be here and have everything ready for us. "

Dalton nodded as William turned his back on him and left the library.

The morning was a hive of activity. Angel had woken William and waited for him in his office.

"Why are you still here? " William asked as he entered his office.

"We have a problem. "

William sighed and sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arms. "What is it? "

"The minions are restless. Since bringing the slayer into the house they have been agitated and have been more aggressive, even fighting and killing amongst themselves. It isn't just affecting them, some of the younger members of the clan are becoming affected as well. "

"Move any that are showing signs of being affected to the other property and have guards posted outside her room. Make sure they are not fledges or morons. "

Angel nodded. " I'll have Penn and Luke stand guard. "

" Good. Make sure you warn them that they are not to enter her room under any circumstance. "

Angel nodded and left to find the two vampires that were to guard the slayer.

Buffy had woken after a fitful nights sleep. She had fought and had torn her way free of the sheets that were wrapped around her body. Any stress relief she may have gotten from the few hours of sleep, had gone and had been replaced by more tension. Her shoulders ached, her muscles were tense and her internal organs felt as if they had knotted inside her. Her mind screamed for peace from the dozens of demon signatures she could sense close by. Buffy was not looking forward to finding out what her origins were or anything else that William had found out about her, the slayer.

William strode down the hall at speed, giving Penn and Luke orders, informing them that Buffy would be with him for much of the day and that they were to wait outside the doors to the library until he told them otherwise. As they approached the door to Buffy's suite, he could hear huffs and grunts coming from her. He rushed through the doors, a whirlwind of fury and growls. Luke and Penn followed behind him, stopping at his back where he had stilled on the spot.

There in the middle of the room, was the slayer, dressed in nothing but her bra and panties. She was slick with a sheen of sweat, her body pink from exertion, panting and looking very feral. William breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. She was breathtaking. Her angered voice broke through his haze.

"What the hell? You said nine.... and could you knock next time? "

He raised a brow at her and strolled forward, holding a hand up to still Penn's advance. Luke rolled his eyes up and down her body and grabbed his crotch. Buffy sneered. "Gross much? "

William ignored the comment and Luke's crudity. " Like it or not I will come and go as I want. Go and shower. " William threw the towel she had been using to her.

She caught it and glared, wiping the sweat from her brow and neck. His eyes watched as she stretched her neck, a droplet rolled down her neck to sit in the dip of her shoulder. He licked his lips, wanting to lap the stray drop from her skin.

"Fine, " she growled as she spun on her heels towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Feisty bitch. " Penn said with laughter in his voice. William ignored his comment but told the guards to leave them. Luke raised his brows and left, closing the bedroom doors once Penn had walked out.

Loud bangs, crashes and angered words filtered from the bathroom as she showered. William walked slowly around the room, the bed was a mess. Rough nights sleep. Her clothes were dirtied and torn. He lifted her top to his nose and took in her scent again. He tossed the rags away from him and called Luke . He entered.

"Get Darla to arrange for some clothes to be brought up here immediately. The slayer needs something other than the rags she was caught in. Tell her to make them classy, not that shit she wears. "

Luke nodded and left to carry out his masters orders.

Buffy shut off the shower and snatched the towel up, rubbing her hair furiously. She cursed and swore, slammed things down and stormed from the bathroom, expecting to find the annoying vampire gone. Unfortunately for her, he was still there, lounging on her couch and gazing at her with hungered eyes. She tightened her hold on the towel, clutching it to her breast.

"I've sent one of my men to fetch you something to wear. " William stood and turned his back on her, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, to stave off the need he had at that moment to touch her. His eyes flickered over her exposed body, watching as the drops of water ran into each other slowly before rolling down her cleavage. Now turned from her, he spoke again.

"You are causing quite a stir within my house. Because of this, I have had to post guards outside your door to prevent anything untoward happening. It appears that having you here has cause something of a frenzy within the lower members of my clan. So! To keep you safe, I have had guards appointed to you. "

Buffy put her hands on her hips and frowned. Her temper had calmed somewhat, but was now rising again. "Do you think I'm weak? That I couldn't fight off a minion or fledgling? Please! "

William breathed deeply through his nose, filling his long dead lungs with her scent and the power that radiated from her. It was heady and his demon reveled in the slayers musk, baying for a chance to taste such power. William growled low in his throat.

" I do not underestimate your power, slayer, " William turned to face her. " I have seen the damage caused by fledgling vampires when they have been driven mad, have you? At this moment, in the bowels of this house, the younger members of my clan are being driven insane by your power. They are feral and wild, insane with the need to taste you. They are many and while you are powerful, strong and nimble, I doubt that even you could stop an army of them. "

Buffy swallowed hard and panted. Her lips parted as she took in shallow breaths. William stood in front of her and looked down on the slayer, his eyes now fixed on hers. She shook her head, breaking the hypnotic gaze that he had held her in and sat on the couch. William sat next to her, his elbows on his knees.

"So, uh..... We will be looking at the scrolls and stuff today then? " Her voice was quiet and calm again.

"We will. You will meet Dalton, my scholar. He has been working on the scrolls and books for a while now and has been translating the texts. "

Buffy sat back on the couch, nodding as she did. She thought of Giles and her friends, how they would often meet at Gilles' house to research a prophecy or demon and wondered if that was what they were doing now. Were they trying to find her? Buffy still wanted to escape, needed to before William grew bored of her and decided to kill her, but she also needed to know everything regarding her origins. She needed to know what had happened to her now that the slayers essence had bonded with her own.

Buffy also knew now that a rescue attempt by her watcher and friends would be futile and would result in their deaths. Panic rose within her, drawing Williams attention.

" The watcher and your pals are safe. I had Angelus visit them and tell them where you are, or rather who you were with. He won't bother us and we will leave them safe so long as you do as we say. "

"And if I don't? " She raised a brow, stiffened her back as she waited for the answer she already knew. The threat in his words was obvious.

"I don't need to tell you what will happen, do I ? "

She shook her head, "No. "

Darla burst through the doors, her arms full of clothes. Luke followed her through the doors carrying more. William stood, angered by the rude interruption. His jaw tensed and his posture grew tight as Darla approached the slayer.

With her demon showing, Darla approached the slayer, a twisted smile on her lips. " Aren't you a pretty one? No wonder William has been keeping you all to himself. " She glanced at him and wet her lips, her fangs and turned to look the slayer over. " Hmmm. Let us see now... "

Darla pulled piece after piece from the pile of clothing, holding some up and shaking her head. Finally Darla pushed a long summer dress into Buffy's chest and waved her hands in a 'shoo' motion. Buffy held the dress out for inspection as she made her way towards the bathroom. There was no way she would exchange in front of the group. Darla called her back, then put some scrap of white lace into her hand with a smirk.

"William just loves the virginal look. " she had said with a wink, making Buffy blush.

Buffy couldn't stop herself from meeting Williams gaze, he looked down at the lace panties and dress and then back up at Buffy. The hunger she saw there scared her and yet, she felt a warm glow start to build within her. Lost for words and to embarrassed to speak, she pointed at the bathroom door and hurried off towards it.

Once she was behind the locked door, William turned to Darla. "What the bloody hell are you playing at? "

Darla ran her hand lazily over the bed covers that were still twisted on the bed and chuckled. "Please! It's obvious what happened here last night. Did she let you taste her? "

"I haven't touched her! " He all but growled.

"Yet! " she giggled as she ran a finger down his chest and down to his groin. Her eyes narrowed when she felt him already hard.

William batted her hand away from him and pushed her back. " You don't get to touch me unless I say, now go Darla. Leave us! "

Darla didn't take kindly to being snubbed, but left all the same. As the door closed behind her, the bathroom door opened. Buffy walked out , smoothing her hands down the front of the dress. "I'm ready, can we just get this over with? "

William gave her a long, slow perusal, lingering on her bust where the dress clung before nodding. He took her elbow and lead her out of the room. Penn and Luke fell into step and walked behind them. He could feel the nervousness roll off her and could smell the hint of fear that tainted her musk.

"Whatever we find out today can only help, slayer. You'll know why you have this power, what it can do and how you can control it. "

She met his gaze and then started to walk down the stairs, trying hard to ignore the multitude of signatures she could feel around her. Her stomach was knotting up and her shoulders were starting to ache again. William was watching her closely, feeling the vibrations coming from her. He knew she must be sensing the other vampires that were still in the house and he knew that her fight or flight instinct must be rising by now. His grip on her elbow tightened, a gentle warning for her to not act on her instincts.

William was glad to see Dalton hard at work already when they entered the library. The bookish vampire looked up, his glasses low on his nose, and smiled warmly. He couldn't hide his elation at meeting the slayer and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. He seemed shy, clumsy and embarrassed.

"Tell me what you got so far. "

Dalton smiled again and picked up the chair before sitting down again, Spike hovered over his shoulder, leaving her stood to one side. Buffy tilted her head to read the book that was currently of interest. It was in some Arabic script or some such language that she couldn't read, so instead, Buffy watch the two vampires as they discussed their findings.

"It's really quite intense! " Dalton enthused, " The act itself, the.. the .. fusing of the Succubus with a human girl was incredible! But more than that, the magicks they used to ensure that they would survive the transference and that the Succubus would move on to the next host... wow! "

Hearing the details of her origins and the demons had Buffy intrigued. Learning that her life had fused with that of a Succubus made her worry, she had no idea what a Succubus was, or what it did. Her curiosity and her fears rose as Dalton carried on.

"As we know, Succubus are similar to vampires. They feed on feelings, on emotions and the stronger the emotions, the better. Succubus can affect the people or beings around them, they don't just feed on humans, although they are their preferred food as they are more emotional than other breeds of demons and such..... "

William looked down at Buffy and saw the torrent of emotions that she was going through. " Slayer? Have you ever fed from anyone? "

Buffy shook her head, "No, not that I know of. "

Dalton huffed, " She has, she has to have fed before. She just doesn't know it. Every time she fought a demon or a.. a vampire, the Succubus would have fed. It would have fed from the fear and the excitement. They are it's two favourite emotions.. Well, that isn't strictly true... Sexual situations are the best for them.

Both William and Buffy glanced at each other, her power flared causing William to take a sharp intake of air. Buffy turned her head away and blushed. William inhaled her scent, detecting her arousal and smirked at her making her blush worsen.

"Why has her power been fluctuating? It seems to flare up and affect the young of the clan, some of the elders too. "

"Has it affected you yet, William? " Dalton asked.

"Not like the others, no. I can feel it, but it hasn't sent me bug shagging crazy like it has the others. "

"Hmmm, " Dalton scratched his chin and frowned. " I heard that there had been some trouble in the lower ranks. I assumed it was because of the slayer, but.... " He flicked through the book and stabbed a finger at a paragraph. Both William and Buffy leaned forward to read the text.

"What does it say? " Buffy looked up from the book to Dalton.

"It says that your power can become unstable, that it will reach out and find a food source if it could not get it through its normal means. I can only surmise that since you haven't been slaying anything, the Succubus has been fasting and it is trying to find a food source. It would be wise to arrange to feed it. "

" How? By offering up our members so that she can slaughter them? I don't bloody think so! "

"No, sir... There are other ways. The slayer wouldn't have to kill them, just feed while she spars, maybe? " Dalton could see that his Master didn't like the idea, or trust her not to kill his clan one by one. " Or she could have sex with some. " Dalton said in a quiet voice.

Buffy stood abruptly, holding her hands up defensively, shaking her head, " No! No way!! "

"It was just a suggestion, " Dalton watched both Buffy and William.

At Dalton's suggestion and her refusal, they had moved toward each other. Buffy stood defensively, her fists ready to fly, William was at her side, his face showed his fury at the suggestion. Dalton could feel the wave of power and slumped into his chair again. William saw the effect she was having on his scholar and took action before Dalton became a problem.

He kissed her. He had no idea why, but before he could ask himself, his lips were on hers and his hands had clamped around her shoulders to pull her into him. He should have punched her, riled her into a fight. Her taste was intoxicating, making him greedy for her lips and wanting more. Buffy immediately put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away, but William increased the pressure on her back to hold her to him and deepened the kiss. She hummed out her disapproval against his lips. Buffy felt the burn start low in her throat and panicked, struggling harder to free herself. Her lungs felt as though they were full of fire and her gut ached with a hunger she had never felt before.

William felt heat rising from her body and felt the tension in her arms start to ease, it was working. He could sense the power she radiated reaching for him instead of Dalton. His demon clawed at him for freedom, wanting nothing more than to answer the call of the Succubus but William kept himself under control. He was feeling heady and took a step back, breaking the kiss.

It was too late, she was too far gone. The heat had swept through her system and it now felt as though every nerve, every fiber of her being was on fire. Buffy needed to quell the fire, to douse it with whatever it needed. He met her hard gaze and a bolt of fear ran through him. Her usually hazel eyes had turned a dark shade of emerald, and they were fixed on him, he could see the determination and hunger in them too.

Buffy knew what she was doing, but any control she had, had fled. Her hands caressed her body, making herself moan, making her need more. Her eyes bored into William, set her sights on the vampire that had fuelled her need and was a match for the Succubus. It had found its equal in the vampire and it was going to have him.

Dalton backed away from the table and stood behind a bookcase watching as William became the slayers prey. William stood his ground as the slayer approached him. Her throaty noises and her scent had Dalton aroused but he didn't feel her call, but his master did. Dalton took a pen out of his jacket pocket and clicked the end before he started to take notes.

William closed his eyes as yet another wave of power hit him, this one warmed him more than the others and made his whole body sing. He felt the borrowed blood thrum in his veins as if he had a pulse, a pulse that stirred him to life. He inhaled sharply and could almost feel his undead heart beat. His hands itched to touch her yet he resisted. His mouth was dry, his throat constricted. Whilst not life threatening to the vampire, it was still a discomfort. His eyes flickered over her, his nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal, his cock hardened and pulsed almost painfully.

William had never felt so turned on or alive in his life before now. He was drunk on the sensations and scent of her now. He basked in the euphoria and couldn't help but want more. If she was making him feel like this now, what would he feel like after he had buried himself balls deep in her and had drank from her throat? With those thoughts, his demon broke his hold on it and he growled loudly as his fangs elongated and his face shifted.

Buffy watched as his face changed to its true mask, the deep bass of his growl vibrated through her, making her eyes roll in their sockets and her legs feel weak and shaky. She breathed in deeply and could smell his musk, her body craved him now, needed him like an addict needs a fix. She stepped toward him with predators grace. He met her and for long, drawn out seconds, they stared at each other. His low growls rumbled from his throat and the slayer mewled at him in reply. It felt to him as though he was a prisoner in his own body, as though his demon had hijacked him physically. Any control he had, was gone.

Buffy had never reacted this way before. She had never given in to the feelings, had never lost her self control. She could feel herself drawing on his life force, could feel the energy that she was gaining from him, and she hoped that this would be enough. Buffy had no idea what she would do or how she would feel if the Succubus copulated with the vampire before her.

William hissed and snarled, his hands shot out and grabbed at Buffy, pulling her into him again and began to rub his face against her cheek and neck. She tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh. Her leg wrapped around his calf to keep him against him while she writhed against him, seeking as much friction as she could. William hissed again as her lithe body brushed against him, causing delicious friction against his aching erection. He needed her, needed to feel her skin against his, needed to taste her, needed to feel her tight, hot little cunny around his aching member before he popped like warm champagne.

Hands roamed each others bodies, taking clothing with them. William shredded the straps that held her dress up and hungrily feasted on the flesh it exposed, his fangs cut into her skin giving him a taste of her blood which fuelled his need. Buffy's hands burned him as they slipped under his shirt and teased his back and lower stomach. He hissed as she dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders and clawed her way back to his chest. Once there, her hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled it apart, sending the buttons scattering to the wood floor. Her gaze intensified as his torso was revealed. It showed his strength and she smiled, a hungry smile. Her mouth latched onto his pectoral and she bit into him, making him hiss and arc against her. His hands weaved into her hair and held her against him as she feasted on his chest and lower.

Dalton blew out unneeded air and with a shaking hand, reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. He wiped the sweat from his brow, something he hadn't done since his turning. He was also affected by the Succubus and could feel the same effects as William. He felt human, alive and was having the same bodily reactions to Buffy that a human male would be having. Dalton hastily put his hankie away and jotted that revelation down in his notebook. He would have to go and soon as he could not take much more and he knew that if he didn't go, he would end up trying to join his master and the slayer. Doing that would end with his death, of that he was sure.

William spun Buffy around and backed her up to the table. Her dress now laid in a pool on the floor, leaving her in the barely there scraps of white lace that Darla had given her to wear. William's jeans were unbuckled and sitting low on his hips. He leaned over her and lapped at the thin lines of blood that had flowed down her body from the nips he had given her earlier. He followed them down her body until he met the waist band of the french knickers she wore. His fingers gripped them on her hips and with a snarl, he ripped them off. Now bared to him, Buffy widened her legs in invitation, one he didn't pass up. He watched her reaction as he took the first taste of her. It was like a drug, his taste buds felt as if they would explode with her flavour, her scent intoxicated him and with a quiet purr in his chest, he feasted on her greedily.

Buffy gripped the desk as William shook his head while he ate at her pussy hungrily. His fangs sliced along her labia without cutting into the soft, tender and highly sensitised flesh there, his tongue wrapped around her clitoris and entered her, sending her over the edge. He drank at her opening and entered her with his fingers, slowly pumping them as he again, lapped at her clit. His energy fed her while he pleasured her, never had she felt anything like it. It was as if he was absorbed into her, making their acts even more intimate. She could feel his essence inside of her, making her crave more.

William stood up and licked his lips, not wanting to waste a drop of her ambrosia, while he shrugged his jeans from his body. He gripped his painfully hard cock and stroked it slowly as he gazed down on the naked slayer. Buffy sat up and ran her hands down his chest, over his abdominals and joined his hands as he pleasured himself. Her thumb rolled over the tip, smearing the bead of precum over the head. She brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it, moaning as his flavour burst on he tongue. She swallowed hard and gripped him in her fist, making him moan.

Buffy edged back on the table, his cock still in her tiny hands, pulling him with her, William climbed onto the desk and hovered over her. Buffy positioned him at her entrance and curled her legs around his hips, using her heels to force him inside her. William whimpered as the head sunk into her for the first time, the sensation almost making him cum. She was so wet, so hot that he thought that she would burn him to ashes. As he sunk further into her her he felt her tighten up, her muscles pulse and more of her essence flood over him. He gripped the edge of the ebony desk, breaking off chunks as he tried hard not to move within her. He knew that she was searing him, that his mind, his body, his psyche would crave her now and that he was ruined for anyone else. Yet being buried balls deep in her then, he couldn't care.

Buffy arched up into him as he slipped all the way in and let out a cry. He filled her perfectly, stretched her to capacity. The pain at being so full only added to the pleasure. He drew back and slammed in, hitting her cervix and made her cry out again. His golden eyes flickered over her face , her neck, focussing on her wild pulse and down to where they were joined and he let out moan.

Dalton fled the library and went down the hall to his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it, letting out a relieved breath. He fumbled with the notes and put them on his desk by the window and then rushed into the adjoining bathroom.

William dug his nails into her thigh and ran it up her leg to her ankle, which he then pulled up to his shoulder. His tongue caressed along the scratches, taking in the blood and closing the wounds. Buffy watched him as he drank in her blood and felt the tightening in her core. William hissed as she clamped around him, making it harder to thrust back in, he pulled her other leg up and rose further over her body, slamming into her hard. Buffy let out a scream of pleasure and began rocking her hips with him.

Penn and Luke stood guard at the doors. The noises from within the library had them both smirking. Their master was giving that bitch, the slayer, a good seeing to. Although they were only metres from the couple they were unaffected. Only the noises and the scent of the couples arousal had them hardening in their pants. Penn would go off in search of Dru once they were given their pardon. Luke had his thoughts trained on the newly sired girl that Angel had returned with the night before.

William felt a stringer pull of his power and cried out, his pace faltered as the slayer fed from him. His demon receded and he fell forward, her legs fell from his shoulders to the desk. Buffy arched under him as he thrust into her and she stretched the column of her throat.

"Drink from me. "

It was the only thing that had been said between them since they had started. William frowned and watched her closely. She nodded and her hand slid around his neck and gently pulled him down to her neck. His pace started to speed up and it was seconds before he was hammering into her again.

"Drink me, " Buffy said she felt the first stirrings deep in her core.

His snarl was the only warning that Buffy had. The sting as his fangs sunk into her vein was enough to catapult her over the edge and make her cum. Her walls tightened around him again and this time, they pulsed as she soaked him . As the second pull from her throat hit his tongue, he followed her over. He tried to scream as he felt her fed from him with more vigour, but he couldn't. He froze as he bowed above her, every muscle tensed and he could feel her draining him of life, of his energy. He had never cum so hard, his orgasm seemed never ending. With each pulse of his cock, she pulsed with him. William drank heavily, each spasm he had through orgasm made him drink.

Buffy could feel that he was getting weaker and her arms wrapped around him, to cradle him to her as she felt her demon recede. Every muscle in her was limp and yet had a renewed strength. She smiled and let out a contented sigh. William lapped at the bite mark, closing it and leaned up on his hands. He looked down at the slayer, not knowing what to say or do.

He had fed her and he had had what could only be described as the best sex of his life. It was a revelation. The icing on his cake was that he also had his fill of slayers blood. She smiled up at him shyly and tried to ignore the fact that he was still hard and cradled within her depths.

Her cheeks reddened when he winked at her before saying, " Shall we finish this somewhere a li'l bit more comfy, pet? "

"No. No, we won't. If it wasn't for the.. the Succubus, it never would have happened! Just take me back to my room, I want to be alone. I need to think about all this... I can't take it all in.... Get off me. "

Buffy pushed at his shoulders, forcing him to rear back. William sat back on his calves and watched as she scuttled off the table and began to gather up her clothes, pulling the dress on over her head. Buffy turned her back on William, "It can't happen again. " And then she fled out the door of the library, knocking both Penn and Luke to the floor.


	5. Running In The Night

A/N:- Thank you soooo much for all the amazing reviews this story has recieved! Each one means a lot to me, so thank you all x x

Chapter 5

Buffy raced through the house looking for a way out. It was worse than a maze, each corridor lead to another, it seemed endless. Her legs were still weak and her breathing still hard from ... No, she didn't want to think about what had happened only moments before. She could hear heavy foot falls behind her and her panic rose to a new height, she began pulling on doors, trying to find somewhere she could hide. After trying several doors, she found one that opened and she darted into it quickly, closing the door quietly and retreating into the darkness. She listened for anyone that approached, ready to fight if she had to.

William shrugged on his ruined shirt and stormed out of the library, stopping to look down on the crumpled guards.

"Bloody useless! " he waited a beat, " Don't just lay there, get after her! "

Penn and Luke struggled to get up, dazed from the knocks she had given them. William had no idea just how strong she was now that he had fed her, but he wanted to find out. Call him crazy but his demon was screaming at him to battle her, to duel with the one that it deemed its equal. His body was awash with adrenalin and her blood, a powerful combination.

"Which way? " he asked, Luke pointed towards the west wing and huffed as he tried to stand. William smirked, she had run off towards his room.

William breathed in her scent and laughed, " I can smell you, slayer. Such a delicious scent and a right tasty trail it is. Going to lead me right to you. "

Inside the room, Buffy swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing, which was hard. Her mouth was dry and her tongue did nothing to moisten her lips. She flattened herself to the wall as she heard his words, hoping that William would walk past her, but knowing that what he had said was true. Her scent would lead him to her. She only hoped that the wards that he had placed in her room so that she couldn't cause him any harm, were not present in this room. His steps stopped outside the door, knowing she was inside. Buffy lowered herself into a crouch, ready to spring into an attack if he opened the door and came in.

William smirked, she was in his room. He reached for the doors ornate handle and then stopped, an idea came to him and his grin grew wider as he walked away.

Buffy heard his steps grow faint and relaxed a little. She waited a few seconds before she edged carefully back towards the door and stopped, resting an ear to the wood to listen for any movement outside.

Using his superior stealth, William entered his room from the east entrance and slowly stalked towards her. He had to bite on his cheek, it seemed very cliche for him to stalk her this way, like it was from some 1950's horror film. Smirking, he let his face shift. There she was, her cheek pressed to the wood of his bedroom door, listening for any movement outside, oblivious to his presence in the room. He shook his head. As a slayer, she should be able to feel him, sense him there in the room with her.

William stood in the shadows watching her, listening to her heart as it beat wildly in her chest and waited. He wanted to find out how long it would be before she knew he was there, to test her senses and her abilities as a slayer. William knew it was dangerous, this room not being covered by the protection spell, but then again, she didn't know that. His excitement peaked as she froze, her body stiffened and her breathing evened out. He felt her reach out with her power, felt it brush up against him and curl around him like a silken sheet, caressing him gently. It was not like it had been before and it caused him to frown, to wonder if it was because of what they had done earlier.

" I know you're there. I can feel you.... "

William stepped closer and stared at her, ready to defend himself yet he gave off a relaxed attitude so as not to provoke her. She remained flat against the door, watching him closely. He pointed at the bed, to which she shook her head. William gave a short laugh and sat down on the plush mattress.

"Wasn't asking for a repeat performance, not that I'd say no, just wanted to sit down. " He patted his pockets and took out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. After shaking one loose, he lit up, the smoke catching the faint light of the room and curled around him. His eyes narrowed through the smoke as he blew out. " You're lucky it was me that found you, love. Anyone else might have had a nibble or worse. If it had been one of the young ones, well, they might not have stopped at just the nibble. " He smirked as her face screwed up in disgust. " Think we best get you back to your room. If we stay here much longer then Angelus may think you got away and set the wolves after you again. "

Buffy nodded and her shoulders sank. Her whole body showed her defeat as she slumped against the bedroom door. William hated the fact that she was giving in so easily, not that he wanted her throwing punches or using her powers as a succubus either, but he still wanted to see some of the attitude this slayer was infamous for having. His demon on the other hand wanted to test her, to see exactly what power she had, and William was having a hard time quashing it down. It simply wasn't time for that yet.

"Come on then slayer, lets get you settled again. " He got up from his spot on the bed and walked towards the door she was currently leaning against. Buffy moved aside to allow him to open it. He held the door open for Buffy, letting her duck under his arm as his free hand took her by the elbow.

"Stay close to me and don't run off! "

She nodded and kept his fast pace, making her almost trot beside him as he took wide strides towards her room. They turned a corner and walked down a hallway that looked down on the lower level. Growls, snarls and hisses rose up from the vampires that were mingling in the hall below as they felt her presence above. Williams grip on her elbow tightened and he pulled her closer to his body. Her power flared causing him to pause briefly. He looked down and watched as the vampires all looked up at the same time, all went quiet and stared at the slayer beside him. He knew that at any second they would attack, launching themselves up to the balcony. He did the only thing he could, he ran, dragging Buffy with him.

As her bedroom door slammed shut, he heard the roar and the sound of vampires stalking towards the room. Now they were both stranded, with no weapons and no other way out.

" Bloody Hell! " He yelled as the first wave of young vampires hit the door.

Buffy flinched as another thud against the door echoed in her room. " We have weapons, the chair legs, they're wood, yes? " She left him holding the door against the wave of attacking vampires while she hurried over to the plush chair and turned it over, breaking off its wooden legs. Spike was about to yell at her, the chair was antique and cost him a small fortune, when an arm came through the heavy wood door above his head and tried to claw at him, he swallowed the anger and encouraged her.

Spike ducked under the arm, " The table..... we'll need more stakes, the legs. " He shouted at her.

Buffy nodded and stamped down on the table, splintering the top and breaking three more legs from it. When she had all the stakes she could gather, she came and stood with her back to the door, helping to keep it from giving way.

" Only one other way out of here pet, " he nodded towards the window.

"The spell? "

Spike mumbled some words and turned to look at her. " I've removed the barrier spell from the window, when I say go, I want you to jump out and run for the west side of the gardens, don' wait for me. I'll be right behind you. "

"Okay. "

" Ready, love? "

Buffy nodded and braced herself for his command, ready for the leap out of the high window. Spike cursed inwardly, this was a mess and would ultimately seal his own fate. He glanced at the slayer, she was magnificent. Her heart was beating wildly and the scent of fear and adrenaline permeated the air, that mixed with the smell of sex was a heady combination. The door was hit again and pulled his attention back to their crisis. With a nod toward the window, he told her to go. Buffy hesitated and then saw the hands that now clawed at the edge of the hole in the door as the younger vamps tried to make it bigger. With a ghost of a smile, she left Spikes side and dove out the window.

Spike readied his stakes and backed away from the door, slowly making his way to the window. Buffy landed gracefully and took off in the direction he had told her to go. With a final look at the door, Spike leapt after his slayer. He landed with a thud onto the grass and scanned the gardens for any vampires that might have come after them, there were none but he could hear the wolves in the distance. They bayed at the moon, his warning that they were coming. He wasted no more time and took off after Buffy.

Buffy looked back over her shoulder as the howls of the wolves reached her. Her senses were heightened, her sight made everything much clearer, allowing her to see every leaf, every branch as she ran through the woods. Her hearing caught every whisper of breeze as it blew through the boughs of the trees. And she could hear him. His heavy footfalls as they hit the grass and then as he followed her into the woods filled her ears and she slowed so that he could catch up with her.

"Keep goin' . The rivers just over that brough. Need to loose your scent so the wolves can't follow us. "

She nodded and picked up speed again with Spike now at her side. They reached the slight incline of the brough and scrambled over it and stood to look back towards the house. Spike saw the dark shapes moving in the distance and knew that the wolves would catch them soon enough if they didn't go. His hand on her back was enough encouragement and Buffy raced into the cold, inky black water. Neither of them took time to gasp at the shock of cold water hitting their groins, instead they threw themselves under to mask their scents from carrying on the breeze.

" I have to warn you, " Buffy whispered, " I'm not a very good swimmer. " Her teeth clattered together as the cold sunk into her body, making her feel as if her bones were being pierced by thousands of needles.

William swam beside her and pulled her to him. " Lay your hand on my shoulder and kick as fast as you can. I'll do most of the work, love. " He glanced back to check their get away. No sign of vampires or the wolves, they had a chance.

" So...oo..ooo co-ooolddd.. " Buffy chantered as they swam for the far shore. " How long will we be swimming in the river for? "

" 'bout an hour. " He watched her face sink further into despair. " You'll be fine, pet. I won't let them get you. "

Buffy ignored him and put a burst of renewed energy into her swim. Neither spoke for a while, concentrating on putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the wolves. The frigid river meandered and soon they would be out of sight and therefore, harder to hunt. It seemed to Buffy that they had been swimming for over two hours and she was colder than she had ever been. Her limbs were starting to numb and she felt frozen to the core. William turned himself in the water and was now floating on his back, his face turned up to the skies. His arms pulled Buffy onto his chest and held her there, his feet and legs propelling them through the water.

"You look tired. Rest and I'll keep us safe. "

She shook her head, " No, I can't sleep, too cold. "

William was starting to worry that she may be suffering from hypothermia. A vampire couldn't suffer from it and he hadn't even given that a thought when he had told her that it was there only route out. Looking at her now in the moonlight, her lips had a distinct blue - grey hue to them and she was deathly pale. He watched her eyes flutter closed then open as Buffy fought of her tiredness. His options were limited here. His faced shifted and he stopped, he trod water and held onto to her waist.

" You're in shock, probably got hypothermia. God, I'm such a git. I should have remembered. " he spoke softly, as if he was chastising himself. He cupped her cheek, " So sorry love. "

Buffy narrowed her eyes so that she could see him in the dark and her eyes widened when she noted that he was in the guise of his demon. When he leaned toward her and pulled her tight into his body, she pushed against his chest, holding him away from her. " Wh... what are you doing? "

"Saving you. " And then he struck, his teeth slid into his arm like it was butter, hitting the vein and opening it with little resistance. He clutched her to his body with everything he had as he forced his arm to her mouth. Buffy's hands pushed at his chest and stomach and held his arm at bay, but she was soon too weak to stop him. When William felt her drink from his arm, he sighed. He listened to her heart rate, it was still strong and beat faster than it had been before. Her power flared again and he smirked.

"Feeling better, love? "

Nervously, Buffy nodded and looked back at the far shore, the wolves were snuffling at the waters edge and baying. One started to race along the bank and then she watched as the others followed. They needed to get moving or the wolves would catch them as the exited the water on the other side.

" I am. Now swim! " Buffy took off, powering through the water with Spike close beside her. She didn't want to think about what had just happened, but she would confront him about it soon.

Drenched and still so cold it was bone deep, they finally made it to the shore. Buffy sat on the sand trying to get her breath to even out before they had to move on. Spike reached into his pockets and drew out a ruined pack of smokes and his soaked lighter. Cursing he threw the pack down and started to pace.

"Better pick them back up, you don't want to leave them a trail. " Buffy said matter of factly.

Spike sucked on his top lip and stiffly bent to pick up the mushed pack. " Satisfied? "

"Why are you so tetchy? This is all your fault! "

He raised a brow and stared at her, she ignored him until he stepped up to her and dragged her up on her feet. His eyes flared with anger and flickered with gold. " How so, Princess? " He spat back.

"You... you seduced me.... and.... an ...and then... You know what you did!! "

Spike smirked then looked at her face, her pout, and he gave a short burst of laughter. " You wanted it! You hit me with that power of yours and gave up your body willingly. So don't try and tell me that I took you against your will! "

Buffy scowled at him, not having much of a come back. Instead, she remained quiet until he started to walk away. " Where do we go now? "

William scratched his forehead and looked down, deep in thought. He watched her through his lashes as she wrung the river from her clothes and then hugged herself.

"I have a friend, he's a demon, we can stay with him for a while. Come on Princess, lets get you somewhere dry and warmer. "

Buffy nodded and walked towards him, his arm held out to her. She walked into its curve and didn't protest when he pulled her into his side. They walked through the trees at the edge of the bank and found themselves on a tarmac road. It was times like this that Buffy wished she had kept her cell on her so that she could call Giles.

"We'll head west, staying away from the roads so that we aren't easy to spot. The next town is only a few miles from here. "

Buffy was exhausted and the thought of walking even a short distance was not a pleasant one. She dragged her feet behind him as he made his way through the bushes and low trees on the other side of the road.

"Don't get any idea's of running off now, Pet. And get any thoughts of alerting anyone when we reach the town, out of that prettty little head of yours. "

"You don't have an army of vampires or your pets now, I'm sure I could take you now it's just us. "

William spun to face her and growled low in his throat, a warning . " You think so, huh? " He stood toe to toe with her and glared. " Without me, you would die. You think the wolves will stop hunting you if you beat me? Look at you! You're soaked to the bone, cold and possibly suffering from hypothermia. I doubt you could win a fight with a fledgling yet alone me right now! "

Buffy pushed him back, making him rock on one foot , he smirked, " Is that it? Is that all you got? "

She narrowed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Buffy concentrated and felt her power roar through her. She released it and watched as Williams legs gave out under him. She bent at her waist and smiled as she fed from his energy. " Not so cocky now are you?Sitting on your knees before me. Still think you can take me? "

William shook his head, " No, stop.... We have to go. "

Buffy stood abruptly and started to walk away. As she got further from William, his strength grew and he staggered to his feet. William wanted her, as angry as she made him, as much as he feared her and what she could do to him without much effort. This girl, this slayer.... was getting under his skin and it scared him.


	6. The Thin line between

Chapter 6.

Neither had spoken since she had used her power against him. They could see the amber streetlights shining in the distance and knew that it wouldn't be long before they reached the towns limits. They hadn't heard the wolves for some time, neither soft paws in the dirt or the snuffling and baying that the werewolves would do to alert them. They must have returned home, retreated before the sunrise. Spike had estimated at least eight had been chasing them, that many would have torn them both limb from limb, had they have caught them. His eyes drifted to the horizon. There was at least two hours until sunrise. He only hoped that they would make it to Clems lair before he too, would have to find somewhere to hide from the early morning rays.

Buffy traipsed through the wood and bracken, ignoring the vampire before her. Occasionally, he would stop to check on her, making sure her heart rate and breathing was near normal. Once he was satisfied, he would start walking. It felt as though they had been walking for days, not just a few hours. Her legs ached and her feet screamed with every step that she took. Her stomach growled loudly, making its needs known.

"We'll stop for something once we reach the town, there's got to be a coffee shop or something open. "

"Not hungry. "

"Stubborn bint! "

Buffy froze, her hands resting on her hips. Spike smirked as he walked toward her until he was toe to toe with her, looking down into her deep green eyes. He was loving the anger that radiated from her. Getting a reaction from her excited him, and apparently her as well. She pushed at his chest and slowly walked forwards, backing Spike into a thick trunk of a tree. His back hit the trunk with some force, shaking the branches above them, showering them with loose leaves.

Buffy stared up at him, her anger flared. "I wouldn't be saying anything to get me angry if I was you. " She smiled an evil grin that would have been worthy of him, "Take a look around... " Her eyes wandered over their immediate area. " Tell me what you see? "

Spikes mouth opened to answer her, she interrupted, " Wood, lots and lots of the one material that is deadly to your kind. Still think it's a good idea to bait the slayer of your kind right at this moment? "

Spike looked around at their surroundings again and then met her gaze. In a move so fast that Buffy had no time to defend herself, Spike had pulled her up to his height and spun, crushing her to the tree. His body held her against the rough bark while his hands gripped hers. His eyes shimmered with gold and his fangs shone wet in the pale light that filtered through the trees.

"It would take me seconds to claim your neck as my chalice, to drain you until you were all weak and kitten-like. "

Her breathing was rapid and shallow, her anger still a force that pulsed in her. Her lips twisted into a sardonic grin, her legs wrapped around his hips, gripping him to her tightly. He hissed as her core pushed against his groin and caused a sweet friction between them. His eyes fluttered shut and Spike sucked in unneeded air as she let out a gasp. It was what she had waited for. Lightning fast, Buffy forced herself away from the tree and he staggered, his arms clutching her to him as he fell back. He let out an 'oomph' as his back hit the ground, Buffy pinned his arms above his head and leaned down.

" No spells here to protect you now. "

Spike raised a brow at her and chuckled. "Very true, Slayer. " He relaxed under her, or so he led her to believe and waited for her next move, " Question is , sweetheart, what are you going to do about it? " Buffy frowned, not expecting him to give in so easily. Instinctively, she relaxed her hold on him and gave him the opening he wanted.

Spike sat up quickly, breaking the hold that she had on his arms, and grasped her waist. He spun so that she was now under him, her legs around his waist. His weight had her pinned, his hands on her wrists, and his groin against hers. He rocked, forcing his erection against her mound. He waited for her to force her power out and steeled his body and mind against it. It didn't happen.

"Get off me!! "

He raised a brow and rocked again, his eyes fluttering against the raw need that assaulted him when he did so. The scent of her arousal filled his senses and made him harden further, if that was at all possible. He looked down at her, her eyes looked black in the dim light, and her face was stiff with her anger. Buffy drew her legs back and pushed at his hips to dislodge him, forcing him up from his knees. It only aided him.

Spike pushed against her, bringing her back off the ground and her ass higher so that only her shoulders were in contact with the ground. Buffy couldn't reach him with her arms, she was effectively trapped below him now. One of his arms clutched her legs to his chest while the other supported her ass. Her dress fell away, leaving her open to his view.

"This just happens to be one of my favourite positions, " He forced his hard on against her again, making her moan when his jean clad cock rubbed at her core. The hand that gripped her ass moved, his thumb ran over her now exposed pussy, adding a little more pressure as he slid over her wetness to her hard little nub. He was playing a dangerous game.

"Stop, " she hissed in a weak voice that betrayed her power.

"You want it now as you did back at the house, say it! "

She shook her head and grasped at the earth as he circled her clitoris with his nail.

"Say it! " He stared at her with hardened features. " You let a vampire fuck you. You, the slayer, let it happen, wanted it and you liked it. That's what has been eating at you and yet, look at you now. All wet and buttery, moaning while I tease you, on your back in the dirt, your body begging for me to fuck you. "

He brought his hand, coated with her honey, to his lips and licked at them, tasting her arousal while he looked down on her. Her eyes met his. His mocked her, hers were full of loathing and disgust.

"I despise you. I hate what you are and who you are, now let me go! "

He let her go while he laughed as she pulled at her dress and quickly got to her feet. His mind distracted for only a second was all she needed to lay a punch to his face. It shocked him, knocking him back several paces. Immediately, his demon rose to the challenge and his face twisted back to ridges and fangs. He growled loudly before hitting her back with a left and then a right.

She spat out the blood that rose from her split lip and attacked. Her fists slammed into him, hard. William hit her back, matching her for moves and punches. Each blow she landed was met with one from the vampire. She needed to do more if she was going to win. Her left leg swung in an arc, her foot hitting his right cheek. She spun and hit out with her right fist. William bent to absorb the force and swept his foot low, trying to catch her ankles. The slayer anticipated his move and leapt up, her right foot coming up to meet his jaw. His head snapped back and he somersaulted, landing in a crouch.

Her heart beat wildly under her breast, her body was drenched with adrenaline. The slayer inside her sung at their violence. William sprung , clutching her shoulders and took her down, her back slammed into the dirt and leaves, and his fangs neared her throat. He snarled and breathed in her heady aroma before he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fangs tear into her neck. Buffy reached out and grasped a fallen branch, snapping the wood in two. She struck his shoulder, making him rip his teeth from their prize. He reared back and howled. Seizing the opportunity, Buffy shuffled out from under him and crawled to a safe distance from the vampire. Her hand went to her neck and she looked at the blood that stained her palm.

The anger inside her flared again and she stared at him through narrowed eyes. She felt heat rise through her. The Succubus. Her vision narrowed and blurred before it sharpened again. Only he filled her sight now. Buffy crawled to where he sat, trying to dislodge the make shift stake from his back. He froze when he sensed movement and stared as she crawled to him slowly. He could feel her heat and knew what she was about to do. This time he resisted. No way was he about to feed the beast that lay within her. William the Bloody, Master vampire, was not about to roll over and rut with her, to feed her so she could gain more strength. He did he only thing he could think of at that moment. He rushed at her, ignoring the sharp stab of agonising pain from his shoulder, and barrow rolled her, his arms tightening around her neck. He held on as she scratched, clawed and thumped at him to release her. Buffy's legs shot out and dug into the earth as she tried to get away, to get out of the choke hold that he held her in.

She relaxed and sunk in his arms, unconscious. It had taken most of his strength to subdue her and William sunk to the ground with her still in his arms. He let her go and she sank further into his lap. With a low snarl he pushed her from him and scooted back so that he could lean against the trunk of a tree.

Now he really did need a cig. God, he hated her.

He could drain her dry and get his strength back now if he so wished, and yet, the thought repulsed him. Feeding on her now would be cowardly and that was something that William was not. Their brief fight had earned her his respect, more so than she had before. She deserved to die in a fight worthy of her. She was magnificent. He stood above her now, looking down as she lay prone on the grass and dirt. His face shifted back to his human guise and he crouched to pick a leaf and some twigs from her hair. With a sigh he chanced a look at the sky and realised it was close to sunrise. He scooped up his slayer and began the walk towards the nearby town.

He could sense the sun on the horizon, albeit low enough that he wasn't in danger, yet. He had made it to the edge of the town and was now only a short walk from Clems lair. The cemetery gates were open and he made a quick dash through the graves and headstones until he found the large mausoleum that promised shelter. With his arms still full of slumbering slayer, he kicked the door, hard.

"What the....? Spike? Is that you?........ " He peered out of the doorway and then ushered William in, slamming the heavy door once William was clear of it. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.. and oh god! Is that... You know... Her? "

William laid Buffy down on Clems tatty couch and ran a hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. He was not sure how Clem would feel about their situation and he was on edge. " Yeah, yeah it's her. We'll only be here a short while. Things have got awkward at home and I had to get her out of there. "

Clem cut him off by holding up a very wrinkled hand. He stared openly at the slayer and grinned. " Wow! Never thought I would ever meet her, you know! Not unless I was at the pointy end of some weapon of hers. She's cute, if you like tight skin. And she's so tiny. "

William grumbled , " Yeah, looks can be deceiving mate, trust me. "

Clem snorted and then noticed the bruises to Williams face. " Need some blood to help with those? Got some of the good stuff.. Rhesus. "

William smiled and nodded as he sat in the over-stuffed chair near to his slayer. He could hear her heart beat start to quicken and knew that she would wake up soon. The last thing that he wanted, was for her to wake and attack Clem. He didn't want her to attack him again, but he would rather it be him, than Clem. Clem was a sweet natured demon that lived on human food. As far as William knew, Clem had never harmed another living being.

His thoughts were broken by the glass of warm blood that was offered. He took it and sipped, moaning audibly as the thick liquid filled his veins. It was nectar, not as good as slayer blood , but almost as good. It was rare for anyone to have a good pint of Rhesus blood. Not even Willy, his supplier, could get it.

"Where'd you get this Clem? It's good. "

"Mate at the docks lets me take a pint or two from him. I caught him going to those vamp whores to get bit, says it helps with his high blood pressure. Anyway, I saw him going to Lilahs and I stopped him. He told me why and I said that it wasn't safe, that she'd turn him or worse one of these days. I said I'd help, that I would take a pint or two from him when he needed it and deal stuck. Personally I think he likes the pain. Not that I cause much , mind! "

William laughed. " I don't care if you split his veins, mate. Just so long as the vamps in this town know I'm still the Master. Guess I should pay a visit to Lilah's myself. " He chanced a glance at Buffy , who must have felt his eyes on her subconsciously as she stirred. " Could take her with me when I go... That'll sort the bitch out and put her in her place. "

Clem snorted, " Yep, though I wonder if the slayer will be up for it. I don't know what happened or why she's unconscious, but I'm betting a few kittens that it isn't cos she's tired. "

"Got that right! We had a disagreement and I did what I had to. " William shrugged.

"Spike? "

"What? " He barked back, his eyes grew hard.

"What's going on? If I'm at risk in my own home then I think it only fair you tell me. "

William sighed hard and swallowed the rest of the blood. "You better sit down for this... You're not going to believe it. "

Buffy could hear voices, they sounded distant and fuzzy. She groaned and shuffled, feeling the soft material under her. She frowned and opened her eyes. It was dark, except for the glow from several candles littering the shelves and the tomb that sat in the corner. Tomb? " Where are we? William? " She coughed, her throat was sore from earlier and her voice was harsh. Her hand went to her throat and she hissed as she sat up and looked around.

Clem hung back in the shadows, knowing that his presence could make the already skittish slayer react instinctively to a demon and end with him being badly hurt , or worse. William crouched at her side and smiled, Buffy pulled away from him, leaning against the back of the couch. Her reaction to him was like being doused in ice cold water, it unsettled him.

"We're at Clems, love. "

Her keen senses honed now, Buffy's eyes shot to the other demon that she could detect. Nervous but also excited, Clem waved, the loose skin on his arms flapped around with the motion. "Hi! "

She smiled, but it was one that spoke of being out of her comfort zone. Her eyes met Williams before it melted away.

"Clems a passive demon, he won't hurt you. Never really hurts anyone or anything. Not unless you're a bucket of wings. " William smirked, " You're perfectly safe here, Buffy. "

She gave a sarcastic "Humph, " and then looked him straight in the eye. "As long as you're here, I'm not. "

William knew he deserved her harsh words, and not just because of their fight and how it ended. If he hadn't of sent Angel and his wolves out for her then she would probably, no, would definitely have been safe. Now though, she would be hunted.

"Can we try and be civil, love? "

"Civil? Pfttt . You have some nerve! "

Clem watched his guests as they verbally assaulted each other. The pitch of Buffy's voice grew higher as Williams grew deeper, almost a growl as he answered her every ascorbic comment. Clem raised the deeply wrinkled brows of his eyes as they came toe to toe. Oh this was better than the lunchtime soaps.....

"I hate you! "

"Feelings bloody mutual, I assure you pet. "

"I'm not your pet! "

" And I have never been more grateful! "

"Pig"

"Bitch! "

Buffy's chest heaved with the effort it took to breath. William's jaw tensed and relaxed as he tried desperately to reign in his demon. His eyes flickered gold, capturing her gaze. Gritting his teeth, William reached forward and grasped at her arms, his fingertips digging into the flesh there. His nostrils flared, he sucked on his teeth, his anger flaring.

Buffy let out a gasp as William held her arms tightly, his fingers causing her pain as he gripped her tightly, and she was still captivated by his eyes as the gold fire flickered within them. The dull ache deep in her gut started to build into a twisting coil of warmth. She sighed and moaned as his demon burst forth and snarled at her, calling to her own.

His fangs dropped and he snarled as he pulled her crashing to his chest. Her power radiated out, encasing them. It was different this time, not as harsh and for that, William was grateful. This time he had control of himself, even if the feelings her power invoked where there. With a possessive growl, William bent his head to hers and crushed his lips to hers.

Clem hesitated, pointing at the door and as the slayer and vampires lips joined, he stuttered out a 'see ya' and left his crypt in a rush. Never had he witnessed anything of that nature and he swallowed hard. The passion that resonated between them was choking. As he made his way out of the cemetery and across the town towards Willy's, Clem couldn't help but worry about his friend. What had William got himself into? Shrugging, Clem entered the bar and sat in a booth, ordering a basket of wings and a cooler as he settled in for a long night.

Clawed nails dragged the dress from her shoulders, letting it pool at her waist as his mouth devoured a path down her body. Hands gripped her ass and picked her up while his tongue and lips ate hungrily at her breasts. Buffy leaned away from Williams body and gripped his shirt, pulling it apart abruptly, sending the buttons scattering to the crypt floor. Her hot little hands clawed at his bared chest before tangling in his hair. Her fists tugged him from the peak that he had been worshipping with his tongue and she attacked his lips with her own. William moaned into her mouth as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, taking his leather coat with it. He walked her back to the sarcophagus and sat her upon it, stepping into the v of her thighs. His erection strained against the rough denim, the friction making it harder for him to resist. William leaned over her, forcing Buffy to lay down against the cold marble while his jean clad hard on rubbed at her core.

Buffy hissed and let out a deep groan at the sensation, her hips instinctively coaxing him for more. William stood upright and hooked her knees over his arms, pulling her forwards and into a better shaking hands, he undid his jeans and slid them over his hips. He gripped his hard as marble cock in one hand and stroked himself while he spread her open for him and teased her clitoris. She was soaked and swollen in want for him. He couldn't resist her, the scent of her arousal made him dizzy, the feelings that she evoked within him with her power made him want her so bad that he likened himself to that of a junkie. With his need for her at a maddening peak, he thrust into her hard, making her cry out. If he had not have been so far gone in his lust for her, William would have asked if it had been pain or her lust for him that had made her cry out, but he didn't and he kept up the furious rutting.

Her pussy was burning him, scorching him with its heat and its tightness. She pulsed around his girth, gripping him to the point that he thought he would never be able to pull out of her again. His nails dug into her thighs , holding her still while he hammered into her. All his anger, all of the hate that he had for her poured from him as he fucked her wildly.

Buffy could feel the roughness of the stone under her and knew her back would be raw and grazed if he kept up the harsh thrusts, but she didn't care. His fury only fed her and she took every thrust, every sensation fed her and healed her, making her stronger. The demon, the incubus inside her purred at the strength that he had. He was her equal. That thought scared Buffy.

"Stop! "

His movements slowed but did not stop. His eyes, amber and glowing, looked down at her in question.

"I can't do this.... I ..... I'm feeding off you and I .... "

" Shut up, slayer... I know what your doing and I want it.... " He pumped his hips and thrust in hard, making her eyes roll. "Want you so much. Let it happen. "

"But ... " she was cut off as his hand covered her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you, you're going to lay there and feed from me and when we're done, we'll go back to hating each other. Right now, I'm balls deep in you and I'm close. No bloody way am I not finishing this. I know you need to come, can feel it. So fucking tight, so hot.... "

Buffy huffed and murmured something behind his hand. Her eyes were wide as William picked up the pace again as she nodded.

"Then brace yourself. Need you to come too. Fuck me, Slayer.... Give me what I need. "

Buffy spread her legs wider and placed her feet flat on the sarcophagus and began thrusting back, forcing his cock deeper into her. William groaned and hissed as she began to fuck him back, the tip of his cock slipping through her cervix each time he slammed into her. She felt like wet velvet. Her walls gripped and pulsed around his girth and it was his undoing.

"You close? " he asked as his body stiffened in preparation for the orgasm that would rock his world.

"Yes... Keep going, harder... f...uck m... me harder... "

William braced himself against the stone , gripped it hard enough to crack it and gave all his strength over to this one act. His head came to rest on her chest and his tongue traced a path to her nipple. He sucked and licked, wishing that he could sink his fangs into her flesh and .....

The thought of marking her snapped him up from her body and made him pause momentarily. He sneered.

She was magnificent, granted, but he would not, could not mark a slayer as his. In defiance, William gripped her shoulders painfully and slammed into her, the scent of her blood reached his nose and he licked his lips without realising that he had. As Buffy came, her power soared and he felt his cock swell inside her and with a hoarse cry, he shot his cold seed inside her. Buffy writhed under him, her own release shaking her body and her mind. Her cries of ecstasy were deafening. Her walls milked him for every drop, never had he come so hard or so much before. He finally opened his eyes and the met her gaze. Her eyes flashed silver and William gasped.

Never before had William had an orgasm as powerful. His legs could no longer support him and they buckled out from under him. He laid on the floor of the crypt, one arm over his eyes, panting needlessly as the aftershocks rocked his body and mind.

His demon wanted her.

That thought alone scared him.


	7. Bonds That Form

A/N:~ I am so, so, so , sorry that I have not updated in forever! I have been ill and then my muse was being a complete pain in the butt. I am now back and working on both of my stories. I just hope I haven't lost my readers. It would be great if you could leave me some feedback, even if its to wag your fingers at me and tell me I'm bad :) As with most chapters, huge neon signs and heaps of warnings for NC17 content. Oh yeah..... you try and stop them, I've tried. Not even ice water works on them....

Chapter Seven

Buffy sat up and shivered. The after glow of their coupling making her realise how chilled the crypt was. Ignoring her discomfort, she glanced down at William. His jeans were around his ankles but other than that, he was naked. His body was lean and hard. Muscles stood proud from his pale skin and she liked it. He was strong. He was beautiful. Her gaze fell to his groin and Buffy felt a shiver of lust run through her again. He was still thick and hard, coated with their spendings and her blood. Slowly she shifted herself and slid off the stone slab, watching him as she did. William remained in the same pose, not even peeking when she moved. Buffy knelt beside him and ran her finger along his rigid length and smiled as his body quivered under her touch. His arm drew away from his eyes slowly, not wanting to spook her. William frowned.

"What are you... "

"Shhhh... " she whispered breathlessly. "This time we go slow. "

Buffy threw her leg over his hips and straddled his groin. Her fingers gently raised his cock and stroked it gently before she nestled the tip at her entrance.

Dumbfounded, William lay there, shock on his face and his mouth open as if to speak. As the slayer lowered herself onto him, he moaned and laid back down. His cock was already highly sensitive and each slow and gentle movement only added to the feelings he had. He could not believe it. The slayer that hated him, that despised him for who and what he was, was making love to him. And that all but broke the man inside him.

His enemy was the first person that had ever made love to him. It was bittersweet.

Her hands stroked his chest, ran down his neck leaving goose flesh in their wake. Her fingers teased his nipples gently, caressed his ribs and his hips as she rose and fell slowly on his member. He couldn't watch her now, tears brimmed his eyes. It was too much. The feelings she caused, the longing that she drew out of him and while he loved the act she was performing, he hated that it was her. For an act was all it was. She didn't love him and he didn't love her.

William could fuck and he enjoyed it, but never had William found a woman or demon that he had loved. Not in all his years had he found anyone that he could trust enough to let them see the man that he had been, the part of him that still lived on despite the demon. The man that craved true intimacy, that longed to be loved. He desperately wanted someone he could love, make love to slowly and spill his soul into without fear of rejection and ridicule. Darla was a cruel bitch and whilst he could fuck her into a coma, he knew that she would laugh at him for showing any human emotions. Drusilla was Angelus'. She would come to his bed, but she was devoted to Angelus. She loved blood play and was fascinated with torture. Fucking her was a painful experience and William rarely wanted her. Only after a good brawl and a good feed could he deal with the kinks of that ripe wicked plum.

The other girls he fucked where dull and subservient. They would lie there, frightened to do anything in case he grew angry and staked them. Human women were too fragile and he only thought of them as food. William was not one to play with or fuck his food as Angelus would. To him it was repulsive. He much preferred fear to taint the blood before a good kill, not lust.

Buffy shuddered above him, pulling him from his thoughts. She was stroking his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb and whispering sweetly to him. Her eyes were silver again and when he glanced up at her, was caught by their beauty. His ridges and fangs came forward and he sighed. William willingly gave himself over to her as she continued to make love to him.

Buffy laid against his chest, her small breasts brushing against him as she ground her pussy against him. She kissed and licked at his nipples in turn and moaned when his hands, of their own volition, came up to tangle in her hair and stroke her back.

"So good... Feel good to you too? " Buffy asked

"Yes, " he hissed, the pain of his honesty evident .

"Sit up. " she ordered and William complied. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. The kiss they shared was slow, gentle and yet it seemed to convey the same passion as their earlier coupling. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue caressed his. She tasted sweet, like candied peaches and he liked it. Buffy pulled away and let out a contented sigh as she rose and fell again.

"Why? "

He knew she was asking him why he had shed tears. How could he tell her the truth and show her that he had a vulnerability. Give her the opportunity to use it against him like a weapon. Give her the chance to destroy him? No way. Yet as she continued to make love to him, he could not think of a viable enough reason for it. Not without looking like a complete git.

" Can we not... Just keep ... Like that... "

"Okay. "

Silence enveloped them again and it remained that way, only their soft moans and pants could be heard. William could feel all he tension, all the stress and worry leave his body and he felt weightless. The pounding in his head subsided and it was heaven. Her eager little fingers erased all the aches from deep within his bones as they danced their path over his skin, her heat bled away the coldness from his bones and he felt warm for the first time since he crawled from his grave. If she carried on he wondered if he would feel his heart start beating within his long dead chest. William let out a deep moan and began to rock in time with her movements, needing release and yet, he never wanted it to end.

Buffy could feel him inside her. It was as if she was melding with him. She could feel his strength, his weaknesses and passion. She could feel the stress and tension within him and worked at releasing it. When his shoulders dropped and his back relaxed, she used her powers to warm him. When he let out a contented groan she knew he was close. Her release wasn't far off and Buffy increased the speed of her hips.

"What have you done to me? .... " William said between breathy pants.

Buffy locked eyes with him and smiled. Her head tilted back and she exposed her throat. A low rumbling growl rolled up his throat as his eyes focussed on the vein that stood proud from her neck, her pulse making it throb .

"Feed, " she breathed. "I need you to . "

William was about to refuse but when Buffy had said she needed him to, he understood. He breathed cool breath across her skin and traced the vein with his tongue, preparing to bite. He could feel her shaking, her nerves vibrating she was so close. When he finally sunk his teeth into her hot, buttery neck and her blood began to flow, he came. Hard.

As soon as his fangs sank home and he began to drink, Buffy came apart in his arms. Her whole body sang, quaked and pulsed as her orgasm exploded through her. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, holding him to her. William drew on her blood greedily between his gasps and moans.

"Can you feel it, William? Do you feel it? "

His amber eyes opened wide and he stalled his feed. Warmth bled through him, filling his veins and muscles, and then he felt her. Felt the connection to her. He snarled as his demon fought against it, pulled back away from her and sat with his back against the sarcophagus, panting.

"St... stop it! " he demanded through his snarls.

When William had backed away from her in a rush, Buffy had been pushed down, she watched him from her slumped position. Her heart rate increased as he snarled at her and denied her the connection she sought. On shaky legs, Buffy struggled to where her dress had been tossed and put it on. The part of her that was all woman was stung by his rejection, her demon was furious. She needed a kill, to hunt. Buffy forced her shoes on and as she left the crypt, she gripped the door jam and broke off a long chunk as a make shift stake.

His emotions were wild, so mixed that he felt that he would surely be driven crazy. As the crypt door slammed shut, he roared and stood up, his temper flaring. He needed a kill. He needed violence and blood and he needed them now. His demon was angry, at her for making it feel and the humanity in him that craved the connection. It made him weak and the demon detested weakness. It had fought down the humanity that dwelled within for over a century and he was not going to give in now. Not with her.

With a flurry of leather and rage, William left the crypt in need of a violent kill. He paused to light a cigarette and scented the air. The slayer had gone off to the left, William cursed, blowing out the lung full of smoke. He had to go after her in case his clan were out hunting for them again. With a frustrated growl he set off after Buffy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Angelus was overjoyed. He sprawled in Williams bed, Darla and Dru lay on either side of him, a huge grin spread across his face. He looked across the room, to the corner by the en-suite bathroom and his smiled widened.

"Penn! " He yelled.

Only a minute later, the beckoned vampire entered the bedroom. "You called, Angelus? "

"Get rid of those, " Angel pointed towards the corpses that were left slumped against the wall.

Penn nodded and picked up the women, one over each shoulder and left the room. He sneered as he made his way back down the hall towards the back door, never had he been reduced to this. Penn just hoped that it would not be a regular occurance. Luke was sat at the table in the kitchen, drinking a glass of blood when he entered with the dead women. Luke automatically narrowed his eyes.

"The Master will not be happy when he returns and finds out that you have been feeding in the house. "

"It was Angelus and William isn't here is he? He is off running after that whore of a slayer. Besides, I think you will find that he's no longer the Master here, Angelus is. "

Luke shook his head. He was loyal to William and like everyone in the clan, was aware of the power struggle that was ongoing between William and Angelus. So far, William had been able to overpower his rival, but now? With his abandonment, he doubted many of the clan would stand behind William. Luke would of course. His deep seated hatred of Angelus meant that he would be loyal to William.

Trouble brewed downstairs within the lower ranks. Word that the Master was protecting the slayer and had left with her, that he aided her escape, had spread. Minions and guards fought, their loyalties divided. Blood was shed and lives were lost.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

William leaned against a large marble mauseleum and watched as the slayer took on two vampires. His smirk remained even when Buffy fell backwards with an 'Omph' and the vampire dived on her. Still he watched as the snarling vampire tried to sink its fangs in her throat. The second vampire frowned as William held up and finger that told it to wait its turn. His eyes darted from the slayer that struggled with its team mate and William, unsure as to what was going on.

Eeventually Buffy had the vampire held away from her neck and she groaned with frustration. William breathed in her musk and tilted his head and waited. Where her power had built on an ever so slow cresendo before, now it hit the vampires with a force that made even William fall to his knees. The fledgling that had her pinned, let out a strangled growled before he fell to her side and convulsed. The other vampire lay on the turf face down and let out a cry of pain.

Buffy got to her feet, only noticing William when she bent to retrieve a broken branch. With hardly a thought, she thrust the branch into the backs of the vampires. She dropped the make shift stake and took in a cleansing breath in a bid to calm herself. Her muscles tightened again when she heard William get to his feet.

"Wait! " William barked, louder than he intended. He could see the tension resonate through her, she was ready to bolt from him like a spooked mustang.

With her back to William, she stopped and sighed. " Just let me go. Please! "

"You know I can't do that, pet. " William staggered to where she was and stood behind her. " It'll be too dangerous. I told you , Angel knows where your Watcher is and my men are still keeping an eye on the place. "

Her shoulders slumped and she shook. "Why? Why have you done this? I hate you! "

"You need me. "

"No, I don't! You think I can't take care of myself? "

"I know you can, but the wolves........... Angelus will hunt us down"

"Who's fault is that? "

He sighed, and admitted that he was to blame.

His demon burst through and he roared. He hated that she could weaken him and reduce him to this.

" So, this is it, huh? I stay with you so you can what? Kill me when it suits you? End the line of slayers and then what? Rule the world? I haven't lived this long by being a bad slayer. " she advanced on him as she spoke, poking his chest with her index finger as he retreated. She paused when his face altered and his demon growled low in his throat.

" You think I want to kill you now? " his head tilted, his eyes showed his amusement.

"Don't you? " she frowned, confused.

William shook his head and smiled. "No, sweetheart. Not now. Not sure I did in the beginning either. " William lit another cigarette, hissing through his teeth as he inhaled. Buffy looked down at the grass, he steped closer. " We both feel ......." he started to say but when her eyes shot up to meet his feral ones, he halted. " We need to know what is going on here, with you and, us. We need to decode the prophecy. "

"But we don't have the scrolls and books anymore. "

"Let me worry about those, princess. I have my ways. Let's go back to the crypt, yeah? "

Buffy nodded and walked to his side, keeping his pace as they made their way through the cemetery. William took a last pull from his cigarette and flicked it away. " I wasn't shunning you earlier when we... " he raised his brows. He had been thinking over what had happened between them both earlier and realized that

"I know." she huffed, " I don't know or understand whats happening. To me or...... "

Silence fell between the two of them as they reached the crypt door and William opened it. He stepped aside and shut the door once Buffy was inside. Uncomfortable silence stretched out between them until William couldn't take it and finally spoke.

"You want to take the lower level? I can keep guard while you get some shut eye. "

She gave him a small smile of gratitude and nodded. "Sure, thanks. What about you though? You've been awake as long as I have. "

"I'll be fine princess, you're the one that needs it more, after the swim and what not. "

"Okay. Just, " she paused and frowned. " Shout me if the wolves or any of you're men attack. "

He smiled back at her, " Of course, wouldn't do to let you miss a spot of violence, eh pet? "

She gave him a look and let out a quiet chuckle as she mounted the steel ladder that lead to the lower level. Finally alone, William let out the long sigh. He looked at the ratty old couch and sighed again, settling himself down. Next to hin , on the cushion was the remote o the aged television. He picked it up aqnd shrugged, nothing better to do.

The reception was poor and with a frustrated growl, William got up and smacked the side a couple of times, cursing when the picture blinked a few times and then stopped working. He threw the remote agrily across the room and stood staring at the door of the crypt. Not even the faint tap of the slayers feet on the ladder broke his gaze.

"Ah, William?. "

He spun to face her, his face a mask of fury, his gold eyes bore into hers and he growled low in his gut. "What? "

"I heard the noises.. "

"Nothing to worry your noggin about. Just had a row with the set. "

"Looks like you won. "

He snorted.

"I can't sleep anyway, so, apart from the pile of junk that was your t.v, what else is there to do around here? " At his lustful look and smile, she shook her head. "Oh no mister! " Buffy ran her eyes over the crypt and spotted a pack of playing cards that had been left neatly piled on a round table. William saw what she was walking towards and ointed as he followed her.

"Clem and I would play poker sometimes. You know how to play? "

Buffy nodded. "Sure, my watcher and I would play if it was a slow night. "

"Fancy a game then? "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After four games, William was losing. It turned out the slayer had a cunning nature and her poker-face was the best he had seen. She was unreadable. Even her body gave no secrets away, leaving him the sore loser.

"So how old are you anyway? " she asked as she sipped at a glass of bourbon.

"Isn't it rude to ask that? "

"Only with women, and you know how old I am. " she answered.

William smiled, " Inquisitive little bint aren't you? "

Buffy shrugged, the alcohol losening her up. "I just figured I should know. If I'm going to keep having sex with you. "

William choked on his mouthful. "So do you want my age with or without human years? "

" How old were you when you were turned? "

"26. "

"Were you married? Have kids? "

He shook his head. "No. " His voice held an edge of sadness, his eyes were cast downwards. Buffy watched hm intently. Seeing him now, she could hardly believe that he was the same viscious monster that had kidnaped her and that she had been warned about by her watcher.

Hr thought back to the night he had been turned, how he had declared his love to a woman that he had thought hung the moon, and how she ad laughed at him, snubbed his love and made a mockery of him in front of his aquaintensces.

"And with your vampire years? "

His head snapped up, bringing him out of his memories. " Uh.... Twenty -six as a human and One hundred and twenty eight as a vampire. "

Buffy's eyes grew round as saucers, " Wow... thats like .... Old! "

He laughed and laid his cards out for her to see. Yet another hand to her. He slouched in his chair and watched her.

"You must have seen so much in that time. Been everywhere..... I'll be lucky to live to see my next brthday, let alone travel the world. " Her voice was quiet and she yawned.

"Come on princess, enough talk, time for bed. Sun will be up in a few hours. "

Buffy nodded and wearily made her way down to the lower level. It was soon after that, that William heard her faint snores. While she slept, William thought back over the night, the time she had been with him and found himself smiling. With that smile on his face, he fell asleep onthe couch, her heart beat his lullaby.


End file.
